The present invention relates to cut tree stands, and more particularly to a tree stand of unitary construction for holding a decorative tree, such as a Christmas tree in an upright and plumb position.
Cut tree stands are, of course, well known in the art. They vary from simple intersecting boards nailed together to complex stands which fold for storage. Typical examples of heretofore known tree stands are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,650,783 issued to F.P. Stanley on Sept. 1, 1953; U.S. Pat. No. 2,652,217 issued to A.J. Schulz on Sept. 15, 1953; U.S. Pat. No. 2,815,908 issued to F.E. Scanland on Dec. 10, 1957; U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,461 issued to D.L. Coffeen on Oct. 13, 1959; U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,773 issued to J.M. Bodal on Nov. 21, 1967; and, U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,095 issued to W.J. Drablowski on Feb. 6, 1973.
Decorative tree stands known to me are generally not very structurally sturdy because they are fabricated of individual components attached together by mechanical fasteners such as nails, screws, or nuts and bolts, depending upon the material of which the stand is made.
An additional drawback to such heretofore known stands is that they are fabricated of materials which decompose or deteriorate due to oxidation or rotting. The decomposition is detrimental to the structural integrity of the stand and also presents an unsightly appearance.
The present invention recognizes these and other drawbacks of the heretofore known tree stands and provides a tree stand which overcomes them and which is also straightforward in construction.